A Christmas Angel
by Lady Jayde Une
Summary: It's Christmas and one Gryffindor is feeling particularly generous. And another returns the favor. FredAngelina RR & Enjoy


~*Christmas Angel*~  
  
23rd December 2002  
  
"Hey, why's a gorgeous girl like you so sad?" Fred said as he approached Angelina who was sitting forlornly at Gryffindor's table in the main hall.  
  
"I got this..." Angelina replied lifting up a letter she was holding, she handed it to Fred who sat down straddling the bench next to her.  
  
Fred quickly zoomed through the handwritten parchment.  
  
"So you can't go home for Christmas...?" Fred said, handing her back the letter written by her mother, Kim.  
  
"Nope, I wish I could go on holiday with them, too." She sighed, propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, but you know you won't be back in time for the new term in January."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it's meant to be really nice in Gambia this time of the year, I'll just have to go next Christmas after I've finished Hogwarts.  
  
"Come on, babe." Fred said bringing his other leg under the table to sit properly and linked his arm with hers. "You know everywhere but England is nice this time of year, look we can't even get snow at Christmas; the one day it's welcomed!" He smiled and nudged her a bit. "And anyway, you know there's no sunshine around if I'm not there to constantly make you laugh, right?"  
  
She grinned at him, "Right!" Fred pinched a few chips from her dinner plate, dipped them in the tomato sauce splodge in the corner of the plate and ate them.  
  
"Let's go Angel, we've got Herbology in a few minutes."  
  
"Yeah, last lesson of this year!" She wrapped her arms tighter around Fred's as they walked together, "Are you going home this Christmas?" Angelina asked as she looked up to him.  
  
"What? That mad-house?? Y'joking ain' ya!" Fred laughed. "You couldn't drag me back there, I need a break from my family! Besides I really like it here." Fred's eye's twinkled as he said the last sentence, stroking her arm as they walked.  
  
"Hey, how's about we go to Hogsmead Tuesday, get some more presents?" Angelina suggested.  
  
"Christmas Eve?" Fred gasped, "Won't it be busy?"  
  
"Yeah, I could a bit, I suppose..." Angelina's face went a bit down cast.  
  
"Of course we can! How does 6-ish sound?" They both reached the door to the Greenhouse.  
  
"Wonderful!" Then to seal the deal he kissed the top of her head.  
  
  
  
{Evening} 24th December 2002  
  
"Right, SO... That's Alicia, Katie, Lee, you and George all sorted for presents." Angelina said as she set her bags of presents down on the floor next to her feet as she sat down at a round table near the back of the 'Leaky Cauldron' pub. She shuffled her seat under the table and took off her cloak, coat and scarf.  
  
"So, you got everything you needed?" Fred said as he handed her a butterbeer and sipped his own.  
  
"Yes, and your not getting your prezzie till tomorrow morning Fred," Angelina said smiling and pulling her purchases closer to her legs.  
  
Fred and Angelina had started they're shopping trip together but they thought, to make it more fun and surprise each other, they'd split up, do their shopping and meet up in the pub after an hour and a half.  
  
But Fred being a bloke, got his shopping from one store in three quarters an' hour. Whilst Angelina being a bird, got all her shopping from a variety of stores from every corner of Hogsmead in two hours flat (A personal best as far as Christmas shopping goes!).  
  
"Thanks for the drink Fred. Sorry I took so long, but I wanted to get everyone the best gifts."  
  
"Can I see them?" Fred leaned forward in enthusiasm. She looked at him with a questioning look. "Not mine, Angel. Everyone else's...?"  
  
She grinned widely. "K!" She swung the bags of shopping on her lap and dug her hands in the bag and fished out two boxes. "This is for the girls;" She opened the red box and it had a pair of medium sized pendant ear rings that had dangly gold brooms and at the brush end of the broom where the air vapour would be there were sparkly white stones. "This is for Katie. I heard that she'd like a pair of these a month or two ago."  
  
Fred nodded.  
  
Angelina continued, "And I got this for Alicia;" She opened up a green box and showed it to him, laying in the velvet was a silver or white gold necklace with an 'A' on it. And for the - of the A was a Quaffle encrusted with small red stones, this also had the vapour trail in white stones flying across the / and the \ of the A.  
  
"Wow, they're nice! I doubt George or Lee could give them better presents than this!"  
  
Angelina grinned at his compliment, putting the girls presents back in the bag. "I got this for Lee;" She pulled up another bag onto her lap pulled up a sizable box. "The ultra-mega-super-dooper-supersonic-magic voice thrower megaphone." She pulled up the magical monster size version of a muggle megaphone. "Cool!! Lee would love that!! You know he loves to hear himself talk."  
  
"Yeah!" She laughed putting the megaphone back in it's box and back in the bag. "And this is for George;" Another bag came up on the table nearly knocking over her nearly finished pint of butter beer. "Do you think he'd like it?" She pulled down the bag from all sides of a clear plastic container. Fred looked intently at it inching his face closer to it. Inside the plastic container was a large lizard, just a little smaller than an Iguana, but with spikes.  
  
"Whoa! Cool!! What's that? Can I hold it?! Pleassssee??" She giggled at his childlike manner, even at 17 years old he acts like a big kid.  
  
"Sure. It's a Bearded Dragon." She picked him up and placed him on Fred's shoulder. "This rules! George is gonna love this Angel! Y'know he misses his Rat when he died three months ago."  
  
"I know, thanks for your opinion Fred, it means a lot."  
  
"No problem, Angel." Fred said stroking the Bearded Dragon's tail.  
  
"Let's put him back in his carrier..." She said as she picked the lizard up and put it away and safely on the floor.  
  
Fred looked at his watch and gasped "It's 9:30, we've gotta be back by 10!" They both got up grabbed their bags and rushed to get a carriage back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Wednesday Morning !CHRISTMAS! 25th December 2002  
  
Angelina woke to laughter which originated from the Gryffindor common room. She shook the sleep and drowsiness from her mind and realised it was Christmas morning. She looked around to see if the other girls were still asleep in their beds...which they weren't. 'Shit! I've slept in! And I wanted to see the looks on their faces when they opened up my gifts!" She slunged her legs to the side of the bed and ran down the spiral staircase, she didn't much care that she was still in her night dress, which in all honesty was too short with splits up the side that went as high as her waist, so she wore white hot pants 'Daisy Dukes'. She was relieved when she reached the bottom that she wasn't the only one that couldn't be bothered to change.  
  
"Hey!" Alicia screamed as soon as she saw Angelina. Katie and Alicia rushed up to Angelina and enveloped her in a suffocating hug. "Thanks, Angelina, the necklace is beautiful!" Alicia said, handing Angelina her gift, wrapped in lilac wrapping.  
  
"And I love the ear rings, Angelina!" Katie said as she brushed her long blonde hair from her ears and neck to show Katie had the ear rings in her ears.  
  
Angelina hugged them back, "I thought you would, I thought of you when I saw them." As Angelina was walking up to the red leather settee by the fire side, but everyone was bombarding her with their presents and thanks, for their thoughtful gifts. When she did make it to the settee she had an armful of presents and she was unwrapping them, tearing apart the wrapping, thanking everyone for their gifts.  
  
Then Fred haphazardly crashed onto the settee and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for the ring, Angel..." He was holding item in question and he held it at an angle that she could see the engraving in scrolling script on the inside. 'The only man for an Angel'.  
  
"You like it?" Angelina smiled at the adorable look on his face. "I *LOVE* it!" Fred said as he put the ring on his wedding finger, hoped Angelina was watching and winked at her.  
  
She blushed and Fred's smile grew. "Oh, one more thing...," He pulled up a twig of green leaves with little white bits flowering from it. Mistletoe. "Merry Christmas, my Angel." He leant down and kissed her full on the lips. She met his lips in a kiss of latent passion. She blushed harder as he parted her lips with his tongue. Everyone cheered and clapped, they all knew that Fred and Angelina belonged together. When the kiss finally ended Angelina looked him full in the eyes and said, "Merry Christmas, yourself."  
  
  
  
~*End*~  
  
Hey I hope you like it! Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year!!! I would like reviews for my present this Christmas, please?? I've been a good girl!! Really!! And if you'd like a New Year's version of this fic, let me know! Preferably BEFORE New Years Day (GMT)  
  
Luv Jayde -x- 


End file.
